Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 September 2015
11:53 Perhaps it's required you give them a First Contact level of reply. 11:53 yes 11:53 I just heard the best quote ever 11:53 "Incest, a game for all the family." 11:53 no 11:53 rly 11:53 RLY 11:53 rly 11:53 RLY 11:53 RLY 11:53 Let's all play a game. 11:54 The game is: 11:54 Go through as many roleplays wikis as possible, 11:54 that roleplay in the chatroom. 11:54 Add to the roleplay with a first contact level of roleplay. 11:54 try and find a wiki that 11:54 tells you off/bans you 11:54 for long replies. 11:55 they wont go along with my rp message 11:55 freezy gets 1 point 11:56 Incest, a game for all the family. 11:58 no 11:59 VILE JR NUKES THE WEEGEEVERSE VILE JR NUKES THE WEEGEEVERSE VILE JR NUKES THE WEEGEEVERSE VILE JR NUKES THE WEEGEEVERSE VILE JR NUKES THE WEEGEEVERSE VILE JR NUKES THE WEEGEEVERSE 11:59 -weegee 12:00 I Did many more 12:01 perhaps 12:01 vile jr is killed 12:01 fuck 12:01 hit my arm 12:01 carpal tunnel 12:01 lol 12:02 it fucking hurts 12:03 i think i succeeded 12:03 time to find another rp wiki 12:04 lets a go. 12:04 cant wait. 12:04 A Lonely World RP 12:04 rly 12:04 PVZRP 12:04 12:04 I heard that place is brutal as hell 12:04 http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 12:04 here 12:09 guys i dont wanna be alone 12:10 :) 12:10 Survey 12:10 Who is your favorite Dragon Ball Z character? 12:10 Mine is Future Trunks. 12:11 Mine is..... 12:11 Teen Gohan. Quite a generic one. 12:11 Favorite villain? 12:11 FRIEZA 12:12 I see. 12:12 Mine would probably be... 12:12 That's a hard one, actually. 12:12 Hm 12:12 Frieza would be in the top 5 12:12 join the fnaf rp wiki 12:12 anger canon wiki admins 12:12 But I have a strange liking for Android 17 12:13 south 12:13 you are there 12:14 The person who would proofread Hitler's speeches was a grammar Nazi. 12:14 lol 12:16 VILE JR NUKES THE WEEGEEVERSE is my new catchphrase 12:16 12:17 "git gud" 12:17 -Gaomon332 12:17 "Perhaps" 12:17 -South Ferry 12:17 VILE JR NUKES THE WEEGEEVERSE 12:17 -Weegee 12:18 What about 12:18 Incest, a game for all the family. 12:18 perhaps. 12:20 is it f*non? 12:20 Y/N 12:20 Y 12:20 k 12:21 vyl joonr nook da wey gey vuorsse 12:21 - weegee 12:21 who is gatito 12:22 is chat alive 12:22 South Ferry 12:18 Incest, a game for all the family. 12:18 perhaps. 12:20 is it f*non? 12:20 Y/N 12:20 Y 12:20 k 12:21 vyl joonr nook da wey gey vuorsse 12:21 - weegee 12:21 who is gatito 12:22 is chat alive 12:22 South Ferry 12:23 chat is dead 12:24 W E g E e I 12:24 kk 12:24 m8 12:25 k 12:25 sigh 12:27 S I G H 12:27 W H Y A M I A P H A N T O M W H E N D I D I E V E N D I E 12:28 traitors. 12:28 VILE JR NUKES THE WEEGEEVERSE, WEEGEEVERSE. 12:28 what 12:28 i mean 12:28 W H A T 12:29 :) 12:31 :D 12:31 i mean 12:31 : D 12:32 HOLY SHIT 12:32 FERRY 12:32 shh dont tell mib who i rly am 12:32 https://youtu.be/40hKzjiSUJ8?t=1m14s 12:33 WATCH IT 12:33 NOW 12:33 IT'S XAVIER 12:33 WEEEEEGEEEEE 12:31 i mean 12:31 : D 12:32 HOLY SHIT 12:32 FERRY 12:32 shh dont tell mib who i rly am 12:32 https://youtu.be/40hKzjiSUJ8?t=1m14s 12:33 WATCH IT 12:33 NOW 12:33 IT'S XAVIER 12:33 WEEEEEGEEEEE 12:34 WHO IS WEEEEEGEEEEEE 12:35 MIB WHO IS WEEEEEEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 12:35 ManinBlack-kun <3 12:36 Let us watch Xavier. 12:36 mib who is WEeGeE I, the almighty lord of wiki 12:39 ......Spy? Did I tell you the news? Lindsay is being featured in an actual game, once I get software. She is among the ranks of Gentleman Griz, a bear in a tuxedo that loves high society, Dr. John Dice, an insane yellow-skinned doctor, Pop Jones, a vending machine who avenges his soda can wife, Cinna Bon, a girl obssed with her hips, Lè Me'ow, the French King that's part cat, Steven, King of Eagles, M. Bones, an archaeologist skeleton, Simon-6, a hypochondriac fascist alien, Danny Chugs, a washed up rock star, and finally, Akiri Yatsuno, who loves shipping things with a giant killer shark. :3 12:39 K 12:39 "Once I get software." 12:40 a yellow skinned doctor 12:40 i sense something 12:40 Gee I wonder who that could be 12:40 You'd like Akiri. :) 12:40 no 12:40 I already got software 12:40 i would not 12:40 Loves shipping things 12:40 Five Nights at The Fucking Fanon Wiki 12:40 pls 12:40 I forgot Chuck Wayne....Awwww... 12:41 Pop Jones 12:41 sodapop much 12:41 theory 12:41 xavier x lindsay 12:41 Perhaps. 12:41 HELLLOOOOO!? CHAT! I'D LIKE TO SPEAK TO MAH FRIENDS 12:41 AND POSSIBLE RIVAL 12:41 theory: 12:41 xavier x yellow guy 12:42 his chat is fucking up 12:42 NOOOO 12:42 perhaps 12:42 ( ' > ' ) if u noot wat i mean 12:42 *Ahem* 12:42 I'm thinking of doing something. 12:42 I forgot Chuck Wayne 12:42 Tell me, chat, do you think of Xavier as a true assassin? 12:42 not even once 12:42 Sure. 12:42 If he was, he would surely kill his best friend for money. 12:43 And thus, 12:43 http://www.spokeo.com/email-search?g=email_gc_K010194&gclid=CM_dpInR2ccCFUcXHwodiY4N6A 12:43 I will hire Xavier's services via Freezer, and order him to kill someone close to him. 12:43 If he does not, I win. 12:42 Sure. 12:42 If he was, he would surely kill his best friend for money. 12:43 And thus, 12:43 http://www.spokeo.com/email-search?g=email_gc_K010194&gclid=CM_dpInR2ccCFUcXHwodiY4N6A 12:43 I will hire Xavier's services via Freezer, and order him to kill someone close to him. 12:43 If he does not, I win. 12:43 CHAT. PLS. 12:43 Finally. 12:44 Anyways. I forgot Chuck Wayne, but that doesn't matter. 12:44 we know 12:44 K 12:44 you said that 3 times 12:44 Really 12:44 Chat 12:44 if you say you forgot chuck wayne again 12:44 You 12:44 Som 12:44 Of 12:44 A 12:44 Bitch 12:44 i'm going to tear off your head and shit down your throat 12:44 kk 12:45 i have a plan 12:45 ferry kick him so he is forced to refresh 12:45 I HAVE TO GO, CHAT IS NOT FOCKING WORKING 12:45 AND PACMAN IS CALLING MAH NAME 12:45 mib 12:45 pls 12:45 what 12:45 i found a nightmarish thing 12:45 Good. 12:45 refresh muddafucka 12:46 WELCOME BACK TO THE ADVENTURES 12:46 OF DUMPLIN 12:46 http://theredcat13.deviantart.com/art/nightmare-Toy-Bonnie-551948430 12:47 this one's pretty good 12:47 http://theredcat13.deviantart.com/art/Freddy-Plushtrap-551072621 12:47 ik 12:47 is kawaiiiiiiiiiiii 12:47 CHAT 12:47 CHAT 12:47 OH NO 12:47 What? 12:47 I AM INFECTED RUUUUN 12:47 CHAT 12:47 kk 12:47 WHY 12:47 YOU 12:47 DO 12:47 DIS 12:47 TO ME 12:47 what 12:47 OH THE HORRORS 12:48 SOMEONE PM ME TO SEE IF I CAN READ IT 12:48 OH NO 12:48 I FORGOT CHUCK WAYNE] 12:48 D: 12:50 back 12:51 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Shulk-Man-557911759 12:51 (batman) 12:51 https://static1.e621.net/data/b1/6d/b16d260c8ba26ae26c2a0846dd25a6e4.gif 12:52 (yellowbear) 12:53 sh** i didnt feed the cat 12:53 not too sure whats up with that 12:53 MEWGENICS 01:01 ye 01:03 carp 01:03 this is for you 01:03 http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/XeYxQCoQAtM/hqdefault.jpg 01:03 gaomon 01:03 this is for you 01:03 http://www.fairfaxunderground.com/forum/file.php?40,file=25794,filename=HHgay.jpg 01:04 ...huh 01:05 thats the guy with the 01:05 lava 01:11 gotta go niw 01:11 my planet needs me 01:11 carp, try not to be too rapey while i'm gone 01:11 Freezy, 01:11 git gud 01:56 coming soon 01:56 OUTLAST: SAO FANON EDITION 01:56 hes screaming about how "IF THATS LIFE THEN F*** IT 01:57 and how he has no friends 01:57 which is not true 01:57 Kami made a bad decision. 01:57 Poor guy. 01:58 I wish I could comfort him. 01:58 Kamiofwind - Driven to insanity by Ishirama Elite. 01:59 N. Kami (KamiOfWind) - a puppet of Ishimura, driven to madness 01:59 emys only reaction was brb 01:59 hi vinny 01:59 ayyy 01:59 hi vin vin 01:59 Ishi is attacking Wolf. 01:59 go and save him 01:59 kk 02:00 and bring his body here. 02:00 k 02:00 We will then take him to a Mental Hospital (not an asylum or anything like that, a simple hospital to recover mental health), were he will recover, and return to FNaF Fanon, along with Emerald1052. 02:00 k 02:01 stop saying k 02:03 k 02:03 damn you 02:03 Perhaps, 02:03 a SM64 Blooper is made. 02:03 perhaps 02:03 In this blooper, 02:03 Luigi is drugged by Shadow Mario. 02:04 Shadow Mario takes him to a hidden underground bunker, 02:04 and transforms into U. Luigi. 02:04 perhaps 02:05 speaking of 02:05 Did you see the newest 8bitGaming theory? 02:05 "The Puppet found in FNaF4?" 02:05 hot 02:08 I analyzed the rant further 02:08 by ishi saying 02:08 you have no friends 02:08 he means romantic too 02:08 does this mean ishi will separate kami and emerald? 02:09 Ishi is more or less yelling at kami to stop being an anti-social self-degrading idiot 02:09 so yeah 02:37 djinn needs you 02:37 Playing coc,sorry. 02:37 http://hyperdimension-neptunia-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:37 whaddya mean 02:38 join 02:57 JESUS CHRIST 02:58 hello? 02:59 who are you 02:59 crazy dave 03:00 guy from PvZCC 02:30 no 02:39 hello 03:21 Gao! Djin! 03:23 pfft 03:23 hi 03:23 hai 03:23 what time is it by you 03:23 4:23pm 03:24 wat about chu? 03:24 11:24 pm 03:24 i see 03:24 I mean am 03:24 why am i so different >,< 03:25 ahh i see 03:25 how long can you stay on 03:25 well umm not way to long 03:25 as umm i have a match 03:26 semi-final shit 03:27 wait if it was night here what would it be for you 03:28 umm let me see 03:28 it would be really early 03:28 like erm lets say 9pm 4 chu 03:28 yeah umm maths shit let me see 03:29 it would be 2pm 03:29 yes 03:29 has school startd for you 03:29 yes 03:29 last week 03:30 and umm friday, 2 weeks ago i think 03:30 well damn we will not see each other 03:30 unless its the weekend 03:30 yeah i guess 03:30 damn 03:31 UNLESS 03:31 we steal the time gears 03:31 unless what 03:31 and erm umm do something with them 03:31 yeah 03:31 yesh 03:32 k 03:34 how do we do it 03:35 no clue 03:35 gao 03:35 u finished that game right? 03:35 my game broke 03:35 i didn't 03:35 what do we do? 03:35 fine, Satan, what shall we do? 03:36 crap 03:36 internet is about to die 03:36 ill be back very extremely soon 03:53 AND HE CAN BE WRONG 03:53 FINAL-FUCKING-LEE 03:55 o.o 03:36 crap 03:36 internet is about to die 03:36 ill be back very extremely soon 03:52 GAME THEORY... 03:52 FNALLY FIGURED IT OUT 03:52 FINALLY* 03:53 WE ALL HAVE DIFFERENT OPINIONS 03:53 AND HE CAN BE WRONG 03:53 FINAL-FUCKING-LEE 03:55 o.o 04:34 how dare u 04:35 what I do 04:35 nothing 04:35 that tis the point 04:37 * Djinnamon glomps fuzzy 04:37 * Fuzzy Pop falls over 04:37 oww 04:37 * Fuzzy Pop drinks some soda 04:38 ur sho mean 04:38 * Fuzzy Pop rubs her head 04:39 djin, y 04:39 I did not hit you 04:40 i see 04:40 ahh then 04:40 * Fuzzy Pop glares at a fiish 04:40 this is what I did http://orig13.deviantart.net/a2c1/f/2011/098/9/e/glomp_by_frzdragon-d3dhjft.png 04:40 makes sense 04:41 but u see 04:41 um 04:41 a glomp is also hitting someone in the head or some shit 04:41 anyway 04:41 no fish will live, 04:41 kill that fiish 04:42 * Fuzzy Pop points at a fiish in a bowl 04:42 * Djinnamon pulls out rapier and stabs fish killing it 04:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umYdoSgKnfY&index=6&list=RDBPm_VGuiDNc bruh, bruh, bruh, plz 04:42 yay 04:42 fuzzle crap molested me 04:42 he did? 04:42 carp I mean 04:42 yes 04:43 HOLY FUCKING SHIT 04:43 good. 04:43 * Fuzzy Pop stabs gao 04:43 you evil spy 04:43 * Fuzzy Pop stabs the wall 04:43 To be initiated into this Wiki, you must be moested by Carp The Fish at least 15 times. 04:43 * Fuzzy Pop stabs a picture of carp 04:43 I am on my 17th 04:43 oh god 04:43 * Fuzzy Pop stabs gao 04:44 k 04:44 * Djinnamon jumps on fuzzle and cowers 04:44 onec was bad enough 04:44 anyway fuck your shit shut the fuck up qwith the ping spam etc. 04:44 * Fuzzy Pop glares at gap 04:44 gao* 04:44 k 04:44 i had to get kami to yell at him >,< 04:44 I MUST YELL AT SOMETHING 04:44 Your friendly neighborhood Spy you aint friendly you evil 04:45 no more pings\ 04:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcVxbUgzNGU Djin, listen, this is amazing 04:45 also this bans the word "bruh" because it pings mme 04:45 NO 04:45 TAKE IT OFF 04:45 nope 04:45 I WANNA SAY IT 04:45 k 04:45 not taking it off 04:45 U dick 04:45 How rude 04:45 Disrespectful 04:46 Perhaps I should ban you right now 04:46 I wanna say br^h >,< 04:46 you a evil motherfer aint you spy 04:46 yes 04:46 I'm The Dark Lord Satan and I want sacrifices 04:46 ok it's gone for now 04:46 you fucking shits better be happy 04:46 If I get pinged again 04:46 You all die. 04:46 Understand? 04:46 Good. 04:47 shit 04:47 b 04:47 r 04:47 u 04:47 .... 04:47 I said it's gone for now you inbred shitface 04:47 djin, amazing song right here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcVxbUgzNGU 04:48 I saw that anime 04:49 ish it good? 04:49 it ok 04:49 i see 04:49 i haz to go 04:49 wish me luck in my match 04:49 NOOOOOOOOO 04:49 very sorry V,V 04:49 i might come back after 04:49 DONT LEAVE ME 04:49 fine you better come back 04:50 sowwy djin D: it tears me apart 04:50 ill try 04:50 * Fuzzy Pop hugs djin 04:50 wish me luck 04:50 * Djinnamon hugs back 04:50 good luck 04:50 ^,^ 04:49 i might come back after 04:49 DONT LEAVE ME 04:49 fine you better come back 04:50 sowwy djin D: it tears me apart 04:50 ill try 04:50 * Fuzzy Pop hugs djin 04:50 wish me luck 04:50 * Djinnamon hugs back 04:50 good luck 04:50 ^,^ 04:49 i might come back after 04:49 DONT LEAVE ME 04:49 fine you better come back 04:50 sowwy djin D: it tears me apart 04:50 ill try 04:50 * Fuzzy Pop hugs djin 04:50 wish me luck 04:50 * Djinnamon hugs back 04:50 good luck 04:50 ^,^ 06:58 you 06:11 ah 06:58 you 07:07 ayyy my odd cheese returned 07:07 With another puppet 07:07 That was eneded 07:07 ended 07:51 I know someone is there... 07:53 hello 08:03 Satan plz. 08:05 hi fade 08:06 Hello. 08:06 Uh. 08:06 Son. 08:06 Uh. 08:07 YOU 08:07 that bitch rs better not come back 08:07 who the bitch 08:08 What bitch. 08:03 Satan plz. 08:05 hi fade 08:06 Hello. 08:06 Uh. 08:06 Son. 08:06 Uh. 08:07 YOU 08:07 that bitch rs better not come back 08:07 who the bitch 08:08 What bitch. 08:25 Carp 08:25 My Fish thing 08:25 dong 08:26 hot 08:26 hh 08:06 Uh. 08:07 YOU 08:07 that bitch rs better not come back 08:07 who the bitch 08:08 What bitch. 08:25 Carp 08:25 My Fish thing 08:25 dong 08:26 hot 08:26 hh 09:16 Where is South Ferry-kun 09:16 It is required that he gits gud 08:07 that bitch rs better not come back 08:07 who the bitch 08:08 What bitch. 08:25 Carp 08:25 My Fish thing 08:25 dong 08:26 hot 08:26 hh 09:16 Where is South Ferry-kun 09:16 It is required that he gits gud 08:07 that bitch rs better not come back 08:07 who the bitch 08:08 What bitch. 08:25 Carp 08:25 My Fish thing 08:25 dong 08:26 hot 08:26 hh 09:16 Where is South Ferry-kun 09:16 It is required that he gits gud 10:02 mew 10:11 FUCK YOU DJ 08:25 Carp 08:25 My Fish thing 08:25 dong 08:26 hot 08:26 hh 09:16 Where is South Ferry-kun 09:16 It is required that he gits gud 10:02 mew 10:11 FUCK YOU DJ 10:21 yes 10:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwVyRjz_ewg 10:30 is that your mating call 08:26 hot 08:26 hh 09:16 Where is South Ferry-kun 09:16 It is required that he gits gud 10:02 mew 10:11 FUCK YOU DJ 10:21 yes 10:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwVyRjz_ewg 10:30 is that your mating call 10:31 woomy is 10:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea9bBGOUeDA 10:34 this is mine 11:13 fina;;y beat the fuckoing game 09:16 It is required that he gits gud 10:02 mew 10:11 FUCK YOU DJ 10:21 yes 10:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwVyRjz_ewg 10:30 is that your mating call 10:31 woomy is 10:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea9bBGOUeDA 10:34 this is mine 11:13 fina;;y beat the fuckoing game 11:19 ye 11:20 cap'n cuttlefish doesn't break the forth wall in any way 11:20 they don't want him to reference cranky kong 11:20 lol 11:20 cuttle's advice 11:21 sqid gud 10:31 woomy is 10:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea9bBGOUeDA 10:34 this is mine 11:13 fina;;y beat the fuckoing game 11:19 ye 11:20 cap'n cuttlefish doesn't break the forth wall in any way 11:20 they don't want him to reference cranky kong 11:20 lol 11:20 cuttle's advice 11:21 sqid gud 2015 09 03